


Conundrum

by alex_kade



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, but also confused, ezra is having a meltdown, just some nervousness over a decision, no whump!, the others are kind of amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: OW: Ezra faces a tough decision
Kudos: 18





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun lil shorty with extremely vague references to events that happened in 'Serpents' and 'Obsession'. :)

Six men sat around a table in silent shock while the seventh paced the floor in circles around them, more flustered than they had ever seen him. He muttered quietly to himself as he moved, occasionally pausing to stare at the object of his unease before he would go back to his endless agitated walk. After several long, awkward moments he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"I should wear it," he stated, reaching over the preacher's shoulder to grab the gold medallion off the table. Just as quickly, however, he pulled his arm back as if afraid the item might scald his flesh.

He resumed his pacing. "No, no, I shouldn't wear it….but if I don't…"

Stopping again, he looked at the medallion with trepidation, nearly hypnotized by the way the light sparkled off the diamond and emerald gemstones inlaid throughout the priceless work of art. A black-sleeved arm reaching across the table broke his trance.

"No!" Ezra shouted, lunging at the necklace. Chris stopped his forward movement and stared at the gambler, causing Standish to once again fall back. "No, no, maybe it's for the best," the conman continued with a shake of his head. "You should take it."

Chris sighed. "Ezra, we all know-"

Green eyes turned on the gunslinger. "No, you _don't_ know _._ You have no _idea!_ I want to wear it, I _need_ to wear it; but if I _do_ wear it… No, I shouldn't take it…but dare I not?"

JD placed a reassuring hand on the Southerner's arm but Ezra didn't seem to notice the touch. "It's not gonna be like before, Ez," the kid promised. "We'll all be ridin' together. Even if you feel like you might…um…"

Buck stepped in before his young protégé accidentally said something damaging. "We're all gonna take turns wearin' it, and everyone else will watch the back of whoever's got it. It'll be fine, Ez."

The look Standish threw at the ladies' man was almost panicked. "No, you don't _understand!"_ he exclaimed.

Nathan frowned. "We'll make sure ya don't run off with it," he said with no real malice in his tone.

"Nathan," Josiah grumbled.

"What?" the healer asked innocently. "We all know that's what he's so worked up about. He just needs to know we won't let it happen."

Vin eyed the gambler who seemed to have missed the exchange between the two men entirely. "I don't think that's it," he quietly stated.

"I just won't go!" Ezra blurted out, laughing. "That will surely solve the dilemma. Mr. Larabee, I regretfully refuse to accompany you on this mission."

Chris shook his head. "You have to go, Ezra. Judge wanted you, specifically, to handle the negotiations and the paperwork."

The Southerner's face dropped. "Can't we handle them via telegram?"

"Travis wants you there," was the gunslinger's answer. At the gambler's fretful look, he learned forward in his chair. "What's this all about, Ezra? Afraid we still don't trust you?"

Ezra puffed out his cheeks, releasing a long, flustered breath. "No, I do believe that despite my shortcomings I have earned my place amongst you all. What is bothering me is that every time an item of great value falls into my possession, it winds up being a magnet of sorts for metal projectiles."

Vin's eyes lit up with understanding and he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. At the others' inquisitive looks, he explained, "He doesn't wanna wear it 'cause he's afraid it'll take a bullet and ruin it, but he _does_ wanna wear it 'cause he's afraid without it, _he'll_ be the one takin' the bullet."

"Precisely, Mr. Tanner," Ezra sighed. "So the question is, with my current pattern for having riches inadvertently acting as body armor, do I risk destroying the very item we have been deemed to protect, or do I hope that by the simple act of not having it on my person, I will not be shot at in the first place?"

The six men at the table contemplated the question for a moment, realizing the gambler's predicament. All seeming to come to the same conclusion at the same time, they nodded and stood up to leave. Chris lingered behind to pick up the medallion.

"Here," he said, holding it out to the surprised conman. "You're wearing it the whole way there."

"But…but," Ezra stammered.

"Just put in on, Ezra. Judge didn't say it had to make it to the buyer in one piece."

The gunslinger smiled and patted the Southerner on the shoulder before walking off. After a moment's hesitation, Ezra couldn't keep his own smile from spreading across his face as he slipped the gold around his neck. Making certain it was safely secured beneath his shirt, he patted it for good luck before racing off after his friends.

_Can't say a little greed never amounted to anything,_ he chuckled, feeling completely confident that at least _he_ would make it through this little venture in one piece.

_**The End!** _


End file.
